


Mail Order Shadows

by notHarold



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Clones, Broker AU, Gen, Tags May Change, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notHarold/pseuds/notHarold
Summary: If you can't make your own, store-bought is fine.Blake has to buy the shadows her semblance leaves behind. This leads to trouble when people start digging into her things. Or rather, this leads to trouble when her supplier arouses suspicion in a police state, but she gets help from unlikely sources so it evens out a little.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Mail Order Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thank [RedVelvetLadybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug), wild word association, and my weak shitposting for this. Forewarning: I did not proofread.

Blake did not panic when Professor Goodwitch pulled her aside and escorted her to the headmaster's office. She did not panic when she saw that police were present. She did not panic when an Atlesian number was dialed. All in all, she felt like she did a good job keeping her cool in spite of not knowing what was going on and the suggestion that she was in much more trouble than just a poor grade or her parents finding her. 

"Blake Belladonna, you are hereby charged with three counts of identity theft, two counts of fraud, and mass faunus trafficking," an official from Atlas declared. 

"What." 

The official opened his mouth to say something only for another line to interrupt them. Whatever was said made him furrow their brow and glance back toward the screen. "Mx Nightshade is at the front desk?" A beat passed. "Send them in." 

Blake frowned at the mentioned name. She couldn't place it, but she felt as though she should know whoever it was. The official's confusion deepened into an almost disgusted frown. She joined him when a camera was activated to show everyone the new arrival. It was Blake wearing a suit, or rather— 

"Nox Nightshade," they introduced themself with a slight bow. "I am here to dispute several charges against Blake Belladonna." Their gaze flickered, no doubt to the screen on their side. "It seems I am just in time for that too." 

"You're fake," the official stammered. "You— you can't be real." 

"Does that mean if I punch you, I won't be charged with battery?" Nox retorted. Internally Blake cheered for them as they stepped closer. "I can assure you that I am very real." They caught the paperweight thrown at their face. With a grimace, they stated, "Really? That would have hurt you know." 

"Does this mean I can go now?" Blake asked Professor Goodwitch. Her teacher pursed her lips and looked pointedly at the police officers who were no doubt called in to arrest her and arrange for her extradition. "Doctor Oobleck assigned an essay today, and it's due tomorrow." 

"You are still related to a fraudulent business and its claims, and this does not explain the existence of Ursula Umber or Toma Te!" the official snapped. 

Nox started a call on their scroll. Again, Blake was faced with her own face two more times: one with designer eye bags, bedhead, and fumbling to put on eyeglasses, and the other wrapped up in bandages. "Considering our paychecks, I can assure you that Cerise Manufacturing exists," Nox stated. "The truck Miss Te drove is very real, as can be confirmed by last week's traffic jam on Highway Eighteen." 

"There is still no way you can sell— what was it?" The official flipped through a file. "Shadows, yes… wait— those were faunus—" 

"I think we let Miss Belladonna go back to her life while we discuss what happened, what custom agents saw, and exactly how much the government owes us for damages including conspiracy to inhibit a foreign huntress' training," Nox suggested. "I have submitted a report to Remnant United for that by the way." 

"I do believe that is Miss Belladonna's cue to leave," Professor Goodwitch declared. A nod from Professor Ozpin encouraged her to invite Blake up and toward the elevator in spite of protest from the police. "Do try to make a worthwhile case before starting the circus, gentlemen. Professionals don't fuck around and ruin the lives of children, certainly not those in pursuit of a hunting license." 

As soon as they were in the elevator and they began their descent, she turned to Blake. "What are the odds that they're related to your semblance?" 

"The company Mx Nightshade mentioned is where I order my shadows from, and they definitely originate from Atlas," Blake confirmed. "I also haven't received my most recent order so is it possible for you to spare me from too much sparring for a little while?" 

Professor Goodwitch considered it for a moment then answered, "No." 

* * *

That night, when Blake opened up an idle game for her daily check-in, she cursed. Nox, Ursula, and Toma existed in it. 

"Fuck." 


End file.
